


Salad and Breadsticks (Its Raining Somewhere Else)

by SylviaDragon



Category: Undertale
Genre: Raining somewhere else, Song - Freeform, lyrics, the fallen - Freeform, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 21:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12141930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylviaDragon/pseuds/SylviaDragon
Summary: I made more lyrics in honor of Rain and Sans's dinner conversation from my Undertale ficThe Fallen.Please give proper credits if you ever use my lyrics for something.





	Salad and Breadsticks (Its Raining Somewhere Else)

Here we are, sitting peacefully by one another  
Never thought we would come so far  
Could this be what we have been dreaming of, when it rains somewhere above?

Was it worth all the struggle and the suffering we endured?  
All the dreams that we thought we’d lost?  
Waiting here in the Underground, while it’s was raining somewhere else?

There are things that I wish we could both just forget  
When you step out into the sun  
Even though you have fought me through the timelines,  
I hope we part as friends 

Every memory, every reset, we clung to hope  
And wouldn’t let it go  
Not even death could pull us from this path, and now,-  
it seems we’ve finally won.

So when you get out and see the sun,  
Please smile for me!  
Enjoy the stars…

…  
……  
………  
………

Anyway, I am glad to have met you, my friend  
I am glad we had this quiet chat  
But I hope you understand me when I say:  
I hope we won’t meet again

Not if at last, we’ve a shot at the perfect ending  
we didn’t gain LOVE, but we sure gained love.  
anyway, please take care, ‘cause I think I hear it raining somewhere above


End file.
